merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rod12/The Unknown Returning Villain for Series 5
When the news report a while ago told Merlin Fans that a Unknown Returning Villain will appear in Series 5 many fans of the show had many theories of who it might be from Mordred and Nimueh being the most popular fan theories to others like Morgause, Alvarr, and King Odin an a few others but lets just stay with these 5 Characters at the current time. Now with the theory of King Odin as this unknown returning villain I do think the show should find some story idea to pay off this ongoing story line of King Odin being a threat to Camelot and Arthur mainly. However with the idea of King Odin returning for Series 5 the most likely story idea is to use him in the same method of how King Caerleon and Queen Annis were used in His Father's Son Episode of Series 4. In the end however King Odin is most likely not the Unknown Returning Villain because he isn't that big of a threat or big enough character comparied to the other fan theories of who is the possible returning villain. With the theory of Alvarr returning for Series 5 as do understand why he is a popular theory by a lot of fan because he has close ties with Morgana and more importantly Mordred. However in the end with the idea of Alvarr being the returning villain he comes across of how such villain characters like King Cenred, Agravaine and Helios were used throughout the show there kind of the 2nd Rank Villains not the big name major villains like how Morgana is currently used with the show. Now with the theories of Nimueh and Morgause coming back for Series 5 as the unknown returning villain. Of course both characters being dead does cause a problem with either of them being this unknown returning character however the main problem with either of these characters coming back if they come back they will take away the treat and overall role of Morgana being the shows main villain. An also it kind of comes across of how Morgause and Morgana were used during Series 3 were there was Morgana being the lead villain but but Morgause was still a main villain along with a mentoring type role as well. An if either Nimueh or Morgause come back for Series 5 it might come across as certain story that the show already told using either of the two characters. Now with the most popular and most likely theory of what returning villain would come back for Series 5 Mordred is probably the best chose of all the fan theories. Of course the character plays a big part in Arthurian Legend as well as the Mythology of the show and he has been references throughout the show as a key figure of whats to come with the show and its overall story. But there is one problem I find with the character he has only appeared in 3-Episodes out of the shows entire history an that is not a lot to build him up as a big threat to Camelot an mainly Merlin and Arthur. Now not to say the character doesn't have a certain form a threat going for him he does but the show should have appear in a good amount of Episodes of Series 5 if he is going to be this unknown returning Villain. I do think Asa Butterfield should still continue playing Mordred because he did such a great job establishing the character is wouldn't be right to not let him be the one to continue his take on the character and see it through to the end. In the end the return of Mordred for Series 5 just makes the most sense because he is a character that has a unique connection to the four main characters yet he is character that you almost just know that even with all the villains the show has had he is probably the real villain of the show overall story. In the end who ever you believe this Unknown Returning Villain will be for Series 5 how would you like to see him used in the overall main story story for Series 5 because as of right we still have to go into Series 5 with the general idea of Morgana being the main bad guy of the show until the time when this certain Villain chooses to reappear in Series 5. Category:Blog posts